kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Sheldon Director
Gemini This is another instance where the article name should be the Villian's nom de gueirre. Love Robin (talk) 03:37, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I keep meaning to ask about this subject, or at least how it is usually determined. You have two names at the top of a character's article: the actual article name, and the character's infobox name. What I'm curious about is how those are chosen. From what is stated in the naming policy, I assume the article's name is typically first and last name, unless there's a reason to go with an alias. So here are four different cases to display why I'm confused about this. *DNAmy - article and infobox name: Amy Hall. *Dr. Drakken - article name: Dr. Drakken. infobox name: Drew Lipsky. *Monkey Fist - article and infobox name: Monkey Fist. *Gemini - article and infobox name: Sheldon Director. ::The common reasoning I can see in the first three cases, at least for the article name, is how the characters refer to themselves. Amy never calls herself DNAmy, Drakken almost always calls himself Drakken and hates for people to use his real name, Monkey Fist renamed himself Monkey Fist. But that would also suggest that Gemini's article be named Gemini. ::Secondly, I have no idea how the infobox name is chosen. It most commonly seems to either be an alias or how the character is most commonly referred to. Which, again, would imply that Gemini would be the best name for one or both slots. Unless there's something I'm missing? - Dap00 17:50, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Part of the problem is the Wiki is still in a state of transistion from its older fanon-riddled condition, and updating to canon-perfect. The Article Name, the large Top of Page name, should be how the character is Best Known, so DNAmy, Dr Drakken, Monkey Fist, Gemini. Think of this as the Label on a Manilla Folder. ::::The Info Box is then the initial cover sheet *inside* the folder, so it repeats the Best Known For name, followed by Real Name and any Aliases. So DNAmy/Amy Hall; Dr Drakken/Drew Theodore P. Lipsky; Monkey Fist/Monty Fiske; Gemini/Sheldon Director. ::::Hope that helps. ::::Love Robin (talk) 21:24, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Love Robin is correct about the fact that all of the articles are not up to date on compliance. ::Here is my thinking on it, and it does differ a bit from LR's thoughts. Which means that we probably should discuss it. ::The article's name should always be the most common form that they are known and by. This makes it much easier to use the link in articles. ::The name variable in the infobox, the large name at the top of the info box, should be their real name, but not full name if it is known. ::The fullname variable in the infobox, the small name listed as full name in the infobox, should be their full name if it is known. ::All aliases should be listed under aliases. ::The best example to show this, since he has all of the information, is Drakken. He is most commonly referred to as Dr. Drakken. Thus the article is named Dr. Drakken. His name is Drew Lipsky, thus the name variable should be set to Drew Lipsky. His full name is Drew Theodore P. Lipsky, thus the fullname variable should be set to this. Finally, Dr. Drakken is his alias and it should be listed as such in the infobox under the alias variable. ::In my mind it is similar to how LR stated it. I think of it as how a stereotypical, in TV land, arrest record might be setup. The file would be labeled with the most commonly known name. Then on the inside it would list their name and aliases. ::Hope that helped. ::Mknopp (talk) 14:06, March 4, 2013 (UTC)